


Ribbit

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [64]
Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Sherlock has Merlin's neckerchief and he won't give it back, no matter what the warlock tries. What happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbit

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Oh my gosh I loved that- I actually say that all the time. Or I point at food and say "You kill my father. Prepare to die." and eat it .__. So anyways---- Sherlock has stolen Merlin's bandana/scarf thing, and is determined to wear it no matter what the young warlock does. What, exactly, happens? Also, can I be Moriarty in your fandom family? :3 ~Your Lovely Otter

"You turned him into a frog" John stated feeling an odd sense of calm, as said creature rolled it’s eyes and croaked irritably, causing John to turn to Merlin and ask “Why?"

"He wouldn’t give me my neckerchief back" replied the warlock sheepishly, staring at the detective-turned-amphibian, who was still wearing the red cloth, “I tried everything, bribey, blackmail, pleading, none of it worked…" he continued, “So you turned him into a frog" stated John, causing Merlin to sigh and mutter “it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Well turn him back" said John, turning from the Sherlock Frog to Merlin, who rubbed the back of his neck and said “It’s not that simple, it requires a ritual to be done on the night of the full moon, which is two weeks from now by the way, and he has to give me the neckerchief back…" causing John to groan and mutter “two whole weeks of this, what am I going to do" as the Sherlock croaked impatiently on the table and tried to jump onto John’s lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock needs to stop taking other peoples things! Send more! This applies to everybody, I’m getting wifi soon!!!


End file.
